


The dork and the cosplayer

by Toasterstrudelfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anime trope first meetings, Cam boy keith, Characters as YouTubers, Cosplayer Keith, Crosplayer Keith, Degradation, Influencer Keith, Keith is a troll cosplayer that does some nsfw content, Little bit of stalker Shiro, M/M, Sex Worker Keith, They both are a little into degradation, fanboy shiro, nonbinary author, tiktoker keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasterstrudelfics/pseuds/Toasterstrudelfics
Summary: Shiro is a big fan of rising internet star Kit Akira maybe a little to much





	The dork and the cosplayer

**Author's Note:**

> As I say before in all my fics I apologize for the punctuation:))  
> Oh and for Keith’s character just think snowthesaltqueen and Belle Delphine but less telling people to die and selling nudes as a minor lmao just kinda over the top you know  
> For the characters that are YouTubers just think of Matt's as pewdiepie lance as James Charles and lotor as Tati or someone like that and allura as pixielocks pidge is just one of those people that game and do reddit videos romelle is like Jenna marbles lastly the mfes are like the try guys

Shiro had come across what would later become his new obsession. Normal Porn just wasn’t doing it for him anymore he needed something more so when Hunk had suggested cam models he jumped right on it. He almost gave up when no one had been catching his eye, but as he kept scrolling through the website he saw one of the most beautiful men he has ever seen.  
He clicked on the video faster than he’s proud of, as the video piped up Shiro was only a little taken back with what was happening, the beautiful male was just reading hate comments off his phone while lazily tugging on his dick, what was happening really shouldn’t be turning shiro on be here we are.  
The more vulgar the comments were the harder the beautiful man would jerk himself, as little moans filled his screen and a almost to quite for the camera to pick up “Oh fuck yes that’s so true.” to a comment calling him an attention seeking whore, Shiro wondered if he knew he said that out loud.  
The beauty looked like he was just getting in to it when he read out a singular f slur his hand slowed significantly and he tisked out “mhm come on guys you can do better then that I know you can, I was just about to cum to, mmm don’t you guys wanna see me cum?” The chat flooded with variations of “Yes!”  
The beautiful man just huffed at that as he responded “Well to bad AdamxCapriSun ruined it for you all.” then the live ended just like that Shiro couldn’t believe he just called out someone like that for thousands of people to go an attack, but he guessed he did leave a ugly comment so what do you expect.  
Shiro noticed on the end screen it displayed the mans username, Instagram, and tiktok so Shiro did what every totally normal person would do and followed him on everything.  
The mans online names all consisted of kit and or Akira with Akira being more for the nsfw things, Shiro also found out that kit was a cosplayer and a troll more than anything. kit only really did nsfw things when he felt like it, Shiro got that knowledge from hours of looking through his Instagram and reading all the comments and Keith’s replies,  
but only when he found out kit had a Patreon and the first thought to come to his mind was “I’m going to spend all my money.” did Shiro realize that he was developing a problem.  
So to further that problem he goes to kits tiktok and finds out that kit is also a crosplayer, if Shiro wasn’t obsessed before he definitely was now at the thought of kit bent over in a skirt and a wig.  
That night Shiro became one of his highest patreons and got off to all the content that provided him with. 

The next morning Shiro was bombarded by YouTube notifications from almost everyone he was following and other big names all making videos with similar titles, something about a cosplayer and bath water.Curiosity Got the better of him so he had to check,  
Big name YouTubers such as romelle, lotor beauty, Lancemua, luralocks and people he follows such as the mfes, pigeon, and the biggest YouTuber mathematics mattress.  
Shiro froze after he clicked on Matt’s video it was kit in a a evangelion asuka bathing suit, letting the water run off his ass into a container marked brodude drinking water. Kit was selling his bath water, Shiro closed YouTube and went to kits Instagram and bought a container.  
Shiro knew it was cringe to buy it, seriously but kit was getting a flood of new followers from that and he didn’t want it to sell out.  
Did Shiro plan on drinking it no not exactly but he was only so strong.  
Later that week after Shiro’s bath water had been delivered and no he didn’t drink it, it took all the willpower not to but he figured it would be even more creepy than how he was already being.  
But Shiro being back on his obsession he found out that kit was going to be going to a con close to his home town in a new mystery cosplay that he challenged people to try and find him to win a kiss on the cheek and a picture, so Shiro bought a con ticket.  
When the time for the con rolls by Shiro couldn’t be more ready, is sad really don’t get him wrong he does like anime and all but he's really only going for kit which isn’t even the sad part, the sad part is that he couldn’t be more excited to find kit even though kit has so many controversies of being mean to his fans but the masochist in Shiro was kinda hoping that was the case, and kit would say some degrading thing that he would be getting off to for weeks.  
When he got into the convention hall he realized that he was one of the few that were not in cosplay it dawned on him that he stood out more than kit probably would.  
Losing only a little bit of hope he wondered around, just then he saw a booth selling things of his favorite ships from a show he really likes, go lion as he was about to stop in front of the booth when his foot got caught on the cloth hanging on the ground off a booths table. Only when he was falling did he noticed the junko cosplayer with their back to him, but it was to late his whole body basically scraped against them and to make matters worse his body pulled down their tiny skirt with him as he hit the ground.  
He knew he was fucked, fucked beyond repair he had a strong feeling that he was about to get the shit kicked out of him by a junko enoshima cosplayer. He didn't want to look up and face them at all, all he wanted to do was keep his face on the ground and disappear. But he was raised with some kind of manners even though he figured that he was never raised with the knowledge on how to deal with a situation like this. Even though Shiro still willed himself to look up and try to apologize, what he was not expecting was to be reduced to a stuttering mess at what he saw when he looked up. It was kit, fucking kit, Shiro had just pantsed one of the most beautiful people on this whole planet, the same man whom he had been obsessing over.  
Shiro messed up big time but even though he still got some what of an apology out. “I-I-I’m so sorry!” kit just used his foot to tap away his hand from where it had been on top of the skirt. “You still have my skirt dude.” kit said and Shiro’s heart stopped, that’s when he noticed what kit was wearing he was wearing thigh high stilettos and because his skirt was still on the ground with Shiro he was just in black booty shorts.  
Shiro choked he tried so hard not to think about how kit could easily step on him and call him degrading things and he would just lie there and agree, but his dick twitched with interest anyway.  
When kit made no move to pull up his skirt Shiro’s horny brain took over, he knew that if he did this he was likely to get slapped across the face but his instincts took over. As he pulled himself up onto his knees he took ahold of the skirt that was still around kits ankles and pulled it up as he stood.  
kit face showed no emotion till Shiro was finally face to face with him only then did kit break into a small smirk.  
All of the sudden he pulled him in by his hoodie strings and kisses him on the cheek, Shiro could feel his face going red but he was useless to do anything but stand there at odds. kit eventually took pity on him, he stepped in close to Shiro and whispered in his ear as he slid one of his key cards into the palm of Shiro’s hand. “You were the first to find me, come up to my room and get your picture.” kit punctuated that sentence with a bite to Shiro's ear then he was gone.  
Shiro was frozen in place he couldn’t believe what just happened, the only reason he knew he didn’t get knocked out when he had fallen on his face was because a few minutes after kit had left a random dude came up to him all like “holy shit dude you have lipstick on your face did you find kit Akira? Where’d he go!?” To that Shiro just pointed off in a random direction and waited till the dude left to follow after kit up to his room.  
As he made his way up to the room marked on the card, he forgot that the polite thing to do would be to knock right after he had already swiped the card to unlock the door, he just kept fucking up left and right so he called out a shy “sorry I meant to knock first.” before even thinking about walking into the room.  
“Don’t worry man come on in!” kit laughed a little as he said. When Shiro finally walked into the room he was not prepared for the site to behold, kit was bent over to a mirror pulling off fake lashes with his wig off in just heels, the infamous tiny skirt, and what was left of the top half of his cosplay.  
He drew in a hard breath that not purposefully got kits attention, he turned around to face him and finger motioned him to come closer Shiro could do nothing but obey him.  
When he was close enough kit grabbed him by his hoodie “ah there you are.” kit said close to his lips then pushed him down on the edge of the bed, “so tell me are you a fan of mine?” He said as he slipped onto Shiro’s lap.  
Shiro’s hands immediately flew up to hold onto the backs of his thighs as he tried to figure out how words worked. “Y-Yes I am I hope that’s not weird.” he finally got out, kit all but purred into the side of his neck “mmm I could tell by the way you looked at me, you either wanted to fuck or you were a fan, or both.” He grinned “normally I wouldn’t be into fucking fans but you make me horny.” He said with a grind of his hips, “your like every wet dream I’ve ever had.”  
Shiro willed himself to get words out he had the most beautiful man in the world in his lap and he was not about to mess this up. “Really!? You’re all I’ve been able to think about.” To that kit leaned back and grabbed a bottle of lube that had been placed on the dresser close to the end of the bed. After he had slicked up his fingers with it he brought a hand behind him to press his fingers into his plush hole. Shiro dragged his hand under kits skirt to hold his under shorts aside so he could better open himself up for Shiro, He slid his other hand beneath his shirt to squeeze at his slender waist.  
kit let out a little whimper as he pulled his shirt off the rest of the way a little “please.” Fell from his mouth as he pulled his fingers free to tug open Shiro’s pants, that’s all it took for Shiro to rip his hoodie off leaving him just in a tank top and pants and flip them over with kit on his back.  
Shiro brought both of kits hands up above his head and held them there with one hand as he kicked his pants and shoes off.  
kit wrapped his legs around his waist when Shiro laid kisses in between his collarbones and cupped a hand under one of his pecs, letting his thumb barely graze over his nipple.  
kit let out a hitched breath “wh-what’s your name?” He said arching up into the touch.  
“Call me Shiro.” He finish saying as he connected their hips, “okay Shiro, fuck me!” He mewled.  
Shiro took himself into his hand and lined up with kits entrance, he couldn’t hold himself back From the tight warmth they called to him. He slid into him with a grunt of “Kit.”  
“Keith my name’s Keith.” Keith said as he was already beginning to rock back into his leisurely thrusts. “Keith.” He let out as he rocked a little harder.  
“More, give me more please, I can handle it.” Keith moaned out as Shiro pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
He picked up the pace, setting a good rhythm that he kept for a while till he found Keith’s sweet spot causing Keith the scream out, it took everything in him not to cum on spot right then and there. Keith had be generally pretty quiet, even so in the porn he saw of him so getting him to scream out like that was a boost that Shiro didn’t know he needed.  
“Oh fuck yes right there, I’m going to cum soon.” Keith said as he broke one of his hand free from Shiro’s grasp to grab his phone off the table next to the bed.  
He handed it to Shiro saying, “here take your picture, you earned it.”  
Shiro quickly snapped a couple pictures of Keith as he thrusted harder into him, Keith cried out as he came with Shiro not to far behind him, pushing deep into him to release his load.  
After riding out their orgasms Shiro tossed the phone to the side and pulled out of him collapsing next to him. After some time Keith finally got out a “You have to give me your phone number Shiro, that was amazing.” Shiro just looked over at him with a soft smile and an “okay.”


End file.
